creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (3200 AD)
This timeline has been composed with the aid of the historical archives of the major species in the galaxy. Thus it is fairly accurate, though some points is more legend than fact. Pre-2000 AD BC *8000 BC **The Atlantians develop the hyperdrive. *4903 BC **Ka'el the Bloody unites the quarreling tribes of Calandria, and signs a peace treaty with the Anusians. Science begins to predominate Calandria. *4105 BC **The Calandrians develop the hyperdrive. *4019 BC **The Calandrians colonize the planet Vueltra. *3812 BC **The 1st Calandrian-Creon War begins. *3811 BC **First encounter between the Calandrians and the Kilrathians. The two species form an alliance against the Creon. *3707 BC **The 1st Calandrian-Creon War ends with Calandrian victory. *3219 BC **First encounter between the Atlantians and the Taledarians. AD *1957 AD **The Qutan develop Fer'ren Gate technology. 21st Century *2017 AD **A large object comes out of hyperspace near the Qutan mining world of Thansis. After 30 minutes, it re-enters hyperspace. This is the first Qutan sighting of an UFO. 22nd Century *2117 AD **The Falcon is launched from Earth. Humans and Tyrans meet for the first time. *2118 AD **Human-built merchant vessels start trading with nearby species. *2167 AD **Humanity begins to colonise nearby worlds. *2179 AD **The M'shre develop their own unique version of the hyper drive. 23rd Century *2213 AD **Humanity encounters the Dakkar, triggering the Dakkarian War. *2236 AD **Humanity and the Dakkar sign a peace treaty following the Dakkar retreat from all Human systems. *2237 AD **Humanity, the Tyrans and the Dakkar form the Star Federation. *2288 AD **A lone Qutan vessel is destroyed by a Federation Escort, triggering 13 years of war between the Qutan Commonwealth and the Federation. 24th Century *2301 AD **The Star Federation and the Qutan sign a peace treaty, ending the war between the two. *2352 AD **The Shammatans invade M'shre territory. This marks the beginning of the Shammatan-M'shre Conflict. *2357 AD **The M'shre retaliate, winning several crucial battles and retaking much of the territory lost in 2352-56. *2360 AD **The Shammatans retreat from M'shre space, ending the conflict. *2371 AD **The Federation encounters the Carnathians. 25th Century *2427 AD **The Gem Conflict between the Carnathians and the Federation begins. *2432 AD **The Gem Conflict ends with Carnathian defeat. 26th Century 27th Century *2612 AD **The Qutan encounters the M'shre. *2685 AD **The Shadow War begins. *2691 AD **The Shadow War ends with the retreat of the rebel forces. 28th Century *2867 AD **The Peace League is formed. 29th Century 30th Century *2933 AD **Human factions, dissatisfied with current Federation leadership, settles in the Beta and Delta Quadrants, giving birth to the Farstar Union, the Outworlds Alliance, the Union of Independent Planets, the Edgeworlds Coalition, the Suns Commonwealth, the Star Empire and the United Sovereign Worlds. 31st Century *3020 AD **The Federation encounters the Calandrians, which sparks the most bloody war Humanity have ever been involved in. Completely unprepared for the bloodthirst and savagery of the Calandrians, the Federation is pushed back on all fronts. *3026 AD **Sheer attrition convinces many human colonies to secede from the Federation, giving birth to the Star Republic and the Confederation of Independent Planets. 3040 AD *The battle at Cypra Mundi. A heavily outnumbered Federation fleet, under the command of Admiral Jenny Gale, defeats a much larger Calandrian fleet, turning the tide of the war. *3043 AD **The Federation and the Calandrians sign an uneasy peace treaty, ending the Calandrian-Federation War. Cypra Mundi remains in Federation hands. *3050 **The 1st League War begins. *3051 AD **Fearful of being drawn into a galaxy-wide conflict, the Star Federation forms the Sun League alongside the Star Republic, the Confederation of Independent Planets and the Lathan Democracy. *3052 AD **The 1st League War ends with the Argosian League standing triumphant. *3075 AD **The 2nd League War begins. *3078 AD **The 2nd League War end with the Star League as winners. 32nd Century *3102 AD **William Darkon is enslaved by the Calandrians. *3105 AD **William Darkon is given command of the Legion of Dread. *3116 AD **Maugan Rakun, future Emperor of Calandria, is exiled. The Calandrian Civil War begins. *3126 AD **Calandrian Civil War ends. Maugan Rakun ascends to the Calandrian throne. *3128 AD **Maugan Rakun marries A'lisa Kar. *3147 AD **The first major peace conference between the Star Federation and the Calandrian Empire takes place onboard the Avenger. The conference ends with the Star Federation and the Calandrian Empire signing a permanent non-agression pact. *3194 AD **Maugan Rakun is killed by an unknown assailant. Jorran Thorn, his first cousin, ascends to the Calandrian throne. 33rd Century *3200 AD **Current year Category:3200 AD